Promises
by mr redrum
Summary: Yaoi.a light nc-17 of zoroxsanji.and special appearance by usopp.warning: happened before chapter 511 and also spoiler for chapter 511.sanji's and usopp's pov.one late night,usopp heard the conversation between two of his nakama.a one-shot fic.


ONE PIECE

**TITLE:** PROMISES

**AUTHOR: **mrredrum

**PAIRING: **ZoroxSanji, and special appearance by Usopp-kun...

**WARNING:** PG-13

**NOTES: **Happened before chapter 511 and also spoiler for chapter 511, but really sorry for the ooc, though...and my very very very much thank you for kakairupowns-san for the beta. my fic would never be able to read without you, my dear...and also the dedication goes to my dear kalaaira-san...this one for you, my dear... Thank you.

_Sanji_

"Are you sure you'll be able to do this?" I asked once more, ready to slip my ass around his member. I was still a little worried about his injury, and didn't want to go too far too fast.

Just like I thought, he shrugged off my question and stubbornly pulled me down to kiss passionately, muttering, "Oh, shut up! I'm fine! …Baka-cook, what the hell are you thinking again? My decisions are mine, okay, and I say I'm fine …so start moving! Don't worry about me so much you pansy."

Between kissing him back and getting ready to move I listened to his litany. Suddenly, my worry morphed to anger. _How selfish could he get?_

"…Even if you died?" I was trying to rein in my anger, my fists clenched on his chest.

His eyes locked with mine, reflecting honesty and stubborn resolve. _That bastard!_

"FUCK YOU, MARIMO! YOU MAY THINK THAT BEING YOUR SELFISH SELF AND ALMOST DYING FROM THAT SHITTY-SHICHIBUKAI IS OKAY, BUT IT'S NOT! WILL YOU PLEASE GET OVER YOURSELF? THOSE OF US YOU'D LEAVE BEHIND ARE _NOT OKAY_ WITH THAT! …I AM NOT OKAY WITH THAT, YOU ASSHOLE!" my anger exploded out, and I dug my fingernails into his chest, scratching lines down it, this time are not from passions, but it came from desperation and ire as I felt my tears leaking out of my eyes. I knew he'd probably call me a pansy, or some other insult again but I didn't care. He needed to understand that ever since we started this whole thing, this "stress release" thing of a relationship, I tried to keep my actions and reactions under control, and not directed by my emotions, but I couldn't. Not when I realized that I now had not one dream but two. I need to find my ocean, and I need to keep him there, next to me when I finally find it. _Dammit…_

"…But I have to, cook. You know I have to… It's for us… all of us." His firm assurance was like a giant rock, glowing out from his dark green eyes, but the hands that encircled my wrists were shaking ever-so-slightly, making me realize that he was aware of how I felt, and felt the same.

"Damn you… Why do you have to be the person to carry the weight of the world on your shoulders, shitty-swordsman?" I asked weakly, knowing I couldn't sway his decision.

"It's not me carrying that weight, aho. Luffy will… I'm just a pawn who will clear his way and keep him safe." One of his hands lifted to my head and caressed my mussed hair, cradling my head in his palm.

"…You're not a shitty-pawn, you're a shitty-swordsman." I answer stubbornly.

He laughed, and it made me want to laugh to. I didn't know what was happening to me, with all of my mixed up emotions changing so quickly, like the cogs and gears of some machine. I didn't feel like my usual self, and tried to return to normal by reaching for my lighter and lit up. I took a couple of drags and blew the smoke right into his face. _Puff, puff, puff._

There. Now, I felt more normal already.

"We both know that Luffy is the right man to rule over whatever becomes of this era, cook. Look at how much he's changed us, and how far we're still gonna go. You'll do the same as me, when the time comes. We both know that for sure now, since you already tried before." The assurance was back after he'd calmed down, totally ignoring my smoke. I guess today just wasn't the time for us to bitch like we always did, and lie to each other about our feelings. I guess that today was a time to blatantly speak the truth, however blunt it sounded.

So, plucking the cigarette from my mouth, I leaned in close again and kissed him, aiming for his solid reassurance to ground me.

I pulled away slightly, whispering, "Yes, I'd do the same as you, marimo… and, just so we're clear, I'd do it again if I needed to. You better remember that. Don't ever tell me to stay out of your goddamned business again, because as far as I'm concerned, the fact that your dick is inside my ass right now means we're connected more deeply that anyone else could ever know, as much as I hate to admit it. Next time, try _not_ to kill yourself, and rely on other more, will you…"

The bastard just smiled between my kisses.

"I will, Sanji-kun. But I don't wanna hear you bitch about my stamina or anything, because I'm not going down that easily. I just need to practice harder." He smirked. _I see, I suppose we're both pretty similar after all, including our stubbornness. _

"Hn, too bad. I can't promise you that. I've already got my mind set, but we'll see if you can change that if you can prove yourself and survive this 'fight', Zoro-kun…" I chuckled, rocking my hips forward a bit.

His eyebrow twitched, even as he bit back a moan.

"Well, what are you waiting for then, aho? Stop talking and just move your ass!"

_Usopp_

I heard Sanji's cursing and chuckled to myself. But earlier, I could hear him crying. He's never cried like that before, and it was different from his tears after the battle in Alabasta, after we left behind our friends, Vivi and that okama, Mr. 2. It was even different from when Nami got sick, as though this time it was much more desperate. Since I tend to put a lot of emotion into my sto— er, I mean, into the retelling of my many adventures! It was easy for me to recognize the differences. _It must be hard for them,_ I lamented, _to have to keep their emotions hidden during the day, and only be able to open up at night, like this._ Especially since I know how hard they've tried to hide this side of their relationship.

I didn't mean to overhear, but I couldn't _not_ listen when I caught on to the topic of their intimate conversation, since I, unlike everyone else on board (and without Zoro or Sanji knowing) actually knew what they were talking about. I actually saw what happened back at Thriller Bark.

'Yes. This supposedly brave warrior of the sea, Captain Usopp-sama, saw what happened. But, he chickened out, and pretended to be unconscious like everyone else.

But he was awake. His body lay still, but his eyes were open. He forced himself to watch how his two nakama offered themselves in place of their captain. All the while, the word "nakama" flowed through his head as he gazed between Luffy's body (already his most important person) and his friends. But he was afraid to do anything else to help. He tried to justify his act, reminding himself that he wasn't one of the monstrous trio, and it was better to stay away. It wasn't like he could ever win fighting against that schichibukai, after all. When it was over, the only feeling he felt was embarrassment. _Luffy, am I still worthy to be your nakama?'_

And then I did something much, much worse. I chose to keep my mouth shut about what I saw, instead of rushing to tell Luffy. But, again, I tried to convince myself that I did it for a reason, and honored the swordsman's decision to not tell their captain about their actions. Besides, I'm a professional liar after all. It's so easy for me to hide what I feel, my true emotions, and whenever I can't, my Soge-king mask does the job for me. No one will know that I know.

But tonight, after listening to my nakama talking, I realized that I can't stay quiet forever. As much as I hate it, I am a coward. But, this coward has already made it this far on his journey, so, so far away from where he started. And just like the rest of the crew, I am aware that the end is nearing all the time.

Zoro and Sanji, as Luffy's right hand men, already sacrifice much. Yet somehow, they are willing to do it all again, and so Luffy is well protected.. But, who will protect them, and make sure that none of them die in turn?

_That's my job._ Captain Usopp-sama suddenly realized that.

I know, just like the story of my own journey, that I will chicken out at first, but then I will make my move. I'm a member of the Mugiwara Crew, aren't I? So I must be something. I must be able to do something, to protect Zoro and Sanji's happiness. To protect Luffy's happiness. To protect all of my nakama and keep their dreams whole.

I clench my fists, repeat my mantra from leaving my hometown, promising myself to be a brave warrior. Staying as strong as my heart.

The next time they meet that pasifista creature, that double of the schichibukai, Bartholomew Kuma, he attacks the swordsman again. Usopp can feel the worry seeping out of Sanji's questioning look, asked whether the swordsman will be okay, and then when the marine logia-user Kizaru, the light-man, attacks them, Captain Usopp-sama, the brave warrior of the sea (this time without his Soge-king mask, though still with trembling knees) tries his best to protect the wounded Zoro. To never hear the cook cry again. To never see Luffy cry. To never hear his nakama cry from the loss of someone special to them…


End file.
